


Saving You

by NiaKeir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Curses, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magic, Malec, Original Character(s), Protective Alec Lightwood, Tarot, Warlock Magnus Bane, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaKeir/pseuds/NiaKeir
Summary: An evil warlock, a fight, a curse, a sacrafice and a mysterious saviour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking here, this is sort of my first fanfiction ever I'm so so so excited and scared to post it, but here it is anyway. Also sorry if my english is a bit meh. This fic was inspired by the TV series(also it was a dream after I watched it haha silly isn't it?), because sadly I don't own the book, but wish I would!

Another day started in the Institute, although it was different than others. Red lights were turned on the whole Institute lit up like a Christmas tree. Loud sirens rushed through the levels waking up everyone early in the morning. Shadowhunters ran up and down to see what the reason for the high alert is and then gathered in the hall.  
  
“-All right everyone, a warlock went on rampage and started to open demonic portals all around the city. This is why we have here Magnus Bane and a few other warlocks to help us close the portals. Our job is to protect them. So far there are four portals as you can see so I’ll put teams together and everyone get to work.” – said Alec who stood next to Magnus in front of the screen showing the locations of the open portals. Alec, Magus and Izzy were part of the group who went to the very first portal which was opened and the most severe of them all.  
  
“-Be careful, a warlock out of control is way more powerful and dangerous than you think…. “– said Magus before opening a portal to the woods where the demonic portal was created. Three of them jumped into the purple mass. They found themselves in the woods filled with demons, smaller and bigger kind equally. Magnus walked towards the demon portal with a bit worried expression, but he knew he could count on Alec and Izzy also he will help out as soon as he closed the portal.  
The warlock started to cast the spell to close up the portal when he felt something was wrong. It was way harder to close the portal, than the one he closed before. He felt someone is clearly stopping him to do so and started to drain his powers.  
  
“-Show yourself!“– shouted Magnus, Alec and Izzy looked at his way for a moment, but the demons didn’t give them much time to check on Magnus. With a weird sounding laugh a man in a black cloak appeared from an invisibility spell.  
  
“-If it isn’t the famous Magnus Bane himself… hope you are having fun, because I sure do.” – said the figure while walking a bit closer to the warlock. Alec looked behind and immediately sent an arrow to the other person in the cloak. Although it didn’t have much effect on a warlock who was protected by a magic barrier. Green fire appeared in the other warlock’s hand and started to shine. Slowly the green light turned into purple then almost black.  
  
“-Allow me to give a present for you too… Mr. Dead Shadowhunter!” - A really evil, almost demonic grin shined under the dark clothing of the warlock. Magnus felt the magic that was about to cast on Alec is something strong and way more dangerous than he thought that warlock is capable of. He knew he can’t stop it because he already used up way too much power to try to close that massive portal.  When the dark magic in a shape of a ball was sent on its way to Alec, Magnus immediately pushed almost all magic left into him to close the portal and jumped to Alec, shielding him with his own body and pushing him away from that spell.  
Alec looked up while lying on the ground, when he saw the magic hit Magnus who got smashed to a tree because of the hit, his heart skipped a beat or even more. In his eyes it felt like a slow motions. He saw the pain in Magnus’ face, saw his golden eyes tear up, he was terrified. Just like the time when he thought he lost Magnus in the battle for the sword, but this time he saw Magnus getting hurt with his own eyes. He felt his heart in his throat. Alec’s hands were shaking. Seeing the high warlock, his lover drop on the ground like that, laying there powerless with something that looked like black lightning circling around his body, made him furious. He jumped up from the ground and went berserk, killing every moving demon who was between him and Magnus. Alec didn’t even stop or notice when he himself got hurt. If that warlock who did this to his Magnus would stay there too, pretty sure without thinking Alec would kill him too.

 Alec kneeled next to his lover and wanted to pull him closer, but black lightning around him like barrier stopped him to do so. He pulled back his hands for a moment after the barrier zapped and burned his hand, although a moment later not worrying about himself getting burned by the magic, he grabbed Magnus, and hold him in his arm then turned to Izzy who already contacted the Institute to ask someone with enough power to open a portal for them..  
  
“-We need to go now!” – shouted Alec  
“-I know…I know” – Izzy tried to calm him down, but Alec’s mind got clouded with the worst though and didn’t even hear her.

They needed to wait a few minutes before the portal opened for them. Alec felt like his emotions just exploded in himself, never seen Magnus in such a bad form before. Why would he? He is a High Warlock of Brooklyn, a powerful warlock who was capable to do anything! Alec felt like there was fire in his eyes from tears, and a huge knot in the stomach from the thought of losing Magnus forever.  
They ran to Alec’s room to put Magnus in the bed there.  
  
“-Magnus come on, you are stronger than this… fight with it…. don’t leave me here…Fuck!” - Alec whispered while he sat down on the bed and looked at his boyfriend with teary eyes, while Izzy went to get some help..  
  
“– Why did you jump in front of….? What will I do if you….if I can’t…I’m so sorry Magnus, I should have protected you…I’m sorry… please…open your eyes…Damn it!“– he hit the bed angrily but then, heard people hurrying into his room. Thankfully Dot and Catarina was still in the Institute to help out and they were the first who rushed into Alec’s room. When they saw Magnus surrounding with that evil magic, with shock in their faces slowly walked towards the bed. Dot started to examine the spell that was cast on him and Catarina started to check Magnus’ condition. Since they also used up a lot of magic that was all they could do at the moment. Dot stopped for a moment with shaking hands. Alec realized something is wrong.  
  
“-What is it?” – He jumped from the bed and grabbed Dot’s arm with more power than he wanted to. When he realized he was hurting her, Alec let her arm go and tried to calm down a bit with walking up and down.  
  
“-It is a curse. It’s a mix between warlock, high demonic and some magic I can’t recognize… this magic started to kill him slowly and painfully and he has such little…he used a lot of magic Alec.“– whispered Dot and helped Alec sit down because she could see the shock on his face and Alec started to breath haltingly.  
  
“-But you can save him right?...- asked Alec with hopes in his voice, but Dot slowly shook her head and Catarina also let out a sigh.  
  
“-There must be…”-started to say the Shadowhunter, but his voice just didn’t come out to finish the sentence.  
  
“-A way to stop the curse and save him? There might be someone who has enough knowledge of weird magic like this and might be able to stop it…but”- Dot also stopped in the middle of the talk and looked at Catarina, meanwhile she walked next to the other warlock.  
  
“-But?” – Asked Alec from Dot and Catarina, but Dot didn’t say anything for a moment because the others also appeared in the small room.  
  
“-The only one I could, we could think of…who could help Magnus is… Geneviéve …she is the most powerful warlock in Europe. She knows magic better than anyone. I think she could help” – Dot crossed her hand in front of her while looked at the others. In the silence, Magnus opened his eyes, when he heard the name of Geneviéve. Alec almost fell to the floor as he jumped up from the chair to get to Magnus.  
  
“- …Don’t as…k...her…pl..ease” - said the warlock really slowly, while fighting with the pain inside him, which also took control of his body and fell back into the darkness.  
  
“-Where is that Geneviéve…?” – Alec looked at the two other warlocks in the room with serious “don’t dare to say I don’t know” look, they waited for a few moment before answering.

“-Geneviéve locked herself into one of your mother’s cards Clary… she didn’t wish to do anything with this world and asked your mother for help…for her own safety” – said Dot without looking at the others, but eventually looked up and all she could met were curious eyes.

“-Listen, Geneviéve is…She…her magic…” – started to explain Catarina but Alec couldn’t help to stop her in it and say something.

“-We don’t have much time, I’ve seen your faces when you looked at Magnus. I need to try, I need to do something….Please.”- stated Alexander and the other Shadowhunters also agreed on that. The two warlock look at each other then turned to Magnus and decided to tell even though Magnus made them promise to keep it secret.    
  
“-The Tarot card of the Tower…I’m su…I think she is there.”- said Dot still in a whispering voice, because she wasn’t sure. Then she looked up to see everyone except Catarina left the room leaving Magnus in their hands. They didn’t have much option but to try to slow down the curse or just help on the warlock’s pain with the little magic they had, while others figure out something. Clary picked up the card of the Tower and went to the training room with the others. They looked at each other, nodded at the same time, then waited for Clary to activate the card. She put her hands on the card, which slowly started to react and she could put her hand in it.  
  
“-There is nothing I can grab from here like with the cup, but I feel a breeze….”-said Clary to everyone. Alec went closer and hesitantly but also touched the card. Surprisingly he also was able to reach into the Tarot card.  
  
“-It must be a portal then. Dot was right, there must be something in the card. Clary, keep it open we will go in.” –Alec looked at his sister.  
  
“- Jace stay here with Clary.” – They both nodded at the request. Alec grabbed his quiver and bow from the shelf and slowly but surely went into the card. In their eyes it looks liked the card just sucked him in, although when Izzy wanted to follow him the portal closed.  
  
“-Clary, open it again!” – said Izzy a bit higher pitched voice, but whatever she did, she couldn’t open it again.  
  
“-I can’t open it…. I’m sorry, Izzy…”-said the red haired girl and grabbed the card

\-----

When Alec opened his eyes again, he stood in front of a huge tower, which was pure white, but everything around it was chaotic. It rained, snowed and fire came from the moat around the tower. Alec was determined more than ever in his life to save the most precious person in his life so there was nothing that could stop him, not even that chaotic world.

When he reached the door it opened before him and a girl stood there. She had pale skin, dark short hair, had similar style of clothes to the ones Magnus was usually wearing and bandages over her eyes.  
  
“-Are you Geneviéve?” – Alec asked without thinking and started to walk closer.  
  
“-I may or may not be who you are looking for, Alexander Lightwood. State your business or leave.” – said the girl without any feelings in her soft sounding voice and she just sat down on a bigger pile of books.  
  
“-How do you…?” – Alec shook his head and started it over. “– I seek help to save Magnus from a curse and I know Geneviéve has the knowledge and power to do that.” – finished Alec.  
  
“-Magnus Bane, yes, he saved your life by giving up his own, I know about that. He got the curse which was sent to kill you, Alexander Lightwood. And I might add it felt…khm well quite impressive spell in its own killing way. Why do you want to save him?” – asked the girl who walked closer, but Alec when he wanted to get ready to shoot, since he didn’t know what to expect, but when he was about to let the arrow go, he realized his bow and quiver disappeared and was left with a golden rose in his hand, which reminded him to Magnus so much he almost forgot to answer the girl’s question.  
  
“-I…he…”-Alec was fighting with the words as he was thinking about his love, then cleared his throat “– He is the most important person in my life and I would give anything to save him!”  
  
“-Is that so…”-she appeared in front of Alec and put her hands on his chests, but that made Alec drop on his knees, like the power was suck out of him “-You are not lying, you would even give your own life to save his. Now that’s some determination. But would you use someone else’s life to save his? ”–said the warlock and walked away from Alec, who was in a shock for a moment, but then went after her and grabbed her hand.

“-What do you mean?” – asked Alec with a confused look in his eyes then let the girl go.

“-It was an easy question Lightwood. The answer is either yes….or no, so which one is it?” – said the girl calmly, while she started to take off the bandages over her eyes.  
  
“-Please help on Magnus, I’ll share my power with you, I’ll do anything!”– said the Shadowhunter, which made Geneviéve slowly turn to him and pull her eyebrow upward as questioning him.  
  
“-You still didn’t answer my question…helping you would cost me so much! You can’t even imagine. Even me leaving this place could bring chaos.” – she looked at Alec. Now he was able to see Geneviéve’s warlock mark closely. Dark scales run on the top of her nose and forehead and almost writing down a circle around her eyes, which were dark brown almost black as the scales.  
  
“- Please if you can save him, I’ll do anything, you can ask anything in return.” – stated Alec confidently, didn’t really think about consequences on the other warlock and what bringing her out of here would cause. He was determined to save Magnus in any cost.      
  
“-God you really don’t like to answer questions…”-she let out a sigh  
“-vVery well…what will I lose?”– said Geneviéve in a sarcastic voice with a sad smile on her face. Alec wanted to say something but he saw white fire appearing on Geneviéve’s hands.  
  
“-Get ready” - said the warlock and grabbed his arms strongly. But before he could ask about getting ready for what, white light consumed them. All Alec could see was pure whiteness for a few minutes, although it felt hours to him.

Meanwhile the card in Clary’s hand started to shine and shake which made her drop it on the floor in Alec’s room. Then the light exploded and Alec appeared with a girl next to him, who was only a head shorter than him. Everyone looked surprised while she walked to Dot and Catarina as she touch touched them, their eyes slowly turned white and started to walk out of the door.  
“-What did you do?”– shouted at her Clary, but Alec put his hands up showing that it’s okay, although a bit late, because white fire pushed Jace, Izzy, Clary out of the door and slammed it.  
“-Sorry…” – whispered Geneviéve as few of her scales started to turn white after using her magic.  
  
“-And now what?” – asked Alec while he walked to the other side of the bed not even noticing the change on her.  
  
“-Now, I’ll save his life. Now, you will owe…me a life.” –answered him the warlock, while she put her hands over Magnus. Alec wanted to ask what she meant by that but then the whole room lit up in white fire he couldn’t say anything. Her eyes were glowing, those black eyes almost turned into white. A moment later Magnus body slowly stopped shacking and the lightning around him slowly fell apart. But a moment later the dark magic started to change, showing a red orb in the middle and lightning around it. It looked like the spell was broke down into parts. Geneviéve slowly touched the orb and started to hold it in her hand, while the dark lightning slowly started to move around her hands. As she moved her hand over the orb its layers started to move and looked like Geneviéve peeled layers off from the core.  
“-It can’t be…”-whispered to herself and slapped her hands together which made the room lit up and the orb exploded but Geneviéve’s magic stopped it to hurt Alec or Magnus.

In the next moment her eyes started to tear up visibly from pain. She grabbed her chest with hurtful expression on her face. Geneviéve let out a painful shout from her throat then stepped back and slipped to the floor. Alec went to her and grabbed her shoulders to help, but she hit the Shadowhunter’s hand away, because her dark hair slowly started to turn into white while she was panting quite loudly.

“-What happened with…” – wanted to ask Alexander but then look behind him because he heard Magnus moving and walked back to him, but he still looked back at Geneviéve until he heard Magnus’ voice.  
  
“-The demons? The warl…” –asked Magnus and looked the other side of the bed. As he saw the other warlock on the floor he quickly sat up and forgot to finish his sentence. Although he got quite dizzy doing that so Alec grabbed him and pushed him slowly back while he put his hand on Magnus’ forehead.  
  
“-That’s the first thing you say…you almost died!”-said Alec to his lover, but Magnus eyes were focused on the other warlock. Alec was a bit worried because Magnus’ eyes were quite threatening.

“-Tell me you didn’t…” – whispered Magnus and Alec pulled away and looked at Geneviéve. The other warlock looked at the corner, like there was something fascinating in there. She didn’t want to look at Magnus, because she knew what he is about to say.

“-Nice to see you too Magnus. You shouldn’t blame the Shadowhunter, he just wanted to save the the one he loves the most.” – said Geneviéve with a soft smile on her face.

“- How many do you think you…” – Magnus started to cough a bit and Alec asked him to rest instead of trying to talk, but he didn’t listen.

“-Enough” –said Geneviéve, but they could hear more pain from her voice as the time passed by.  
“-Now if you don’t mind…I need to do some research, because that magic… was from my…” –she decided not to finish the thought and a white portal opened on the wall. She just fell into it and disappeared.

“-I’m sorry Magnus, I know you tried to stop us. Don’t even know what did she do, but I don’t think I could live in a world without you. I love you more than anything. I couldn’t bear to see you suffer in front of me without being able to help.” - he kissed Magnus’ soft lips gently, while he ran his hand through the warlock’s hair, slowly turning the kiss into a tender hug.

“-Oh Alexander” – whispered Magnus while he put his hands around Alec’s neck slowly and weakly, then he blew a soft kiss on the Shadowhunter’s neck and slowly fell asleep in his arms, even though he was worried about the other warlock but didn’t have any energy himself to worry about that now.

“It’s okay Magnus, rest. I’ll won’t leave your side ever again. I won’t let you get hurt again. Never again.” – whispered Alec softly as he put his love back to the mattress, and slowly curled about him, hugging softly.

“I love you Magnus…” – he whispered and also fall asleep.


	2. Saving her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking here again and reading the next chapter of this story!  
> Tried to draw Geneviéve when she met with Alec, check out if you want https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324829

It took almost a day and half for Magnus to wake up again. He was exhausted, he felt like his body was mauled by a pack of demons and put back together like five times in a row. Alec was already awake and sitting next to him with a luxurious breakfast. Quietly Magnus hoped that it wasn’t made by him after that “thing” he made to his mother. This made him chuckle a bit, but when he saw Alec’s curious eyes he stopped and shook his head. Magnus slowly moved himself into a sitting position and let Alec put the food on his legs, but still he felt a bit weak holding that fork so Alec took it out of his hand and started to feed him.

“-I could get used to this” – said Magnus before putting that pancake piece into his mouth, but before Alec could give him another piece he dropped a more serious matter that was in his mind since he woke up. - “-We need to find Geneviéve…”

“-The warlock who was in the card” – whispered Alec and Magnus nodded to that – “What’s the matter?” – Alec softly put his hand on Magnus cheek to brush off the tears from it.

“-Alexander….there was a reason for me to say that I didn’t want you to ask her for help.” – started Magnus, then Alec put away the tray and sat next to him showing that he is listening and he should continue. Though Alec felt like he knew about what Magnus wants to say. He is not deaf neither blind. He remembered Geneviéve saying _Would you use someone else’s life to save his?... Now you owe me a life_. After he saw her hair turning he was sure she is dying.

“-She is a powerful warlock, not because she is able to cast strong spells though, but because she can make new spells or combine different kinds of spells. She doesn’t have much magic power to cast them herself, but has knowledge to make sure it would work after she wrote it down. Although once one of her spells was casted, she could use her magic to break it into pieces to see if the magic has a weak point, since it was made by her, she designed the spell so even with her magic she could do that.” – started Magnus with visible sadness sitting on his face, but in the same time in his eyes fascination sparkled, which only just made Alec worried and started to feel the weight of guilt.

“-She asked to me when I met her, that if I would use someone else’s life to save yours. After she helped you, her hair turned white. Magnus… her magic is..?” – asked Alec with a bit whispery voice and didn’t want to finish that sentence, just looked at Magnus. Seeing his eyes also full with guilt Alec knew he hit the nail on the head, but didn’t know why Magnus would feel guilty about it. Since he was the one who asked for help and brought her here. Before saying anything he realized Magnus was collecting his thoughts and will tell him Geneviéve’s full story eventually.

“-She..well that’s not wrong Alexander. She almost created a spell which would work as a barrier and if a demon steps into that barrier in this world, the spell would immobilize it. She designed the spell to work on even the strongest demons, at least she wanted to. She was close to complete it, but someone betrayed her and demons got the information about her working on that kind of spell.” – Magnus stopped for a moment. – “My father made a visit to her… he bound her magic, if she uses it, she using up her life. So technically she lost her immortality. It’s like she has only few years to live and if she uses magic she loses from those years. Not sure what kind of curse did HE put on Geneviéve, but it’s my fault.”

“-That’s not true…How would that be your fault Magnus?” – grabbed Alec Magnus’ hands immediately and looked into his eyes, but he just shook his head and looked the other way.

“-It is Alexander… she came here before finishing the spell, she asked my help. I said I would go, but work came up and forgot about her call… that night… Asmodeus… oh Alexander, I want to help her… she saved my life!” – Manus’ tears didn’t stop falling and Alec knew it was also his fault for asking her help, but didn’t have other options in such a short period of time. 

“-Magnus it’s okay. We will figure out something and we will find her, don’t worry. I want to help her too, I owe her.” –Alec tried to calm Magnus down because he tried to push down his voice and stop crying and it made hard for him to breathe normally. – “Before she disappeared, she said she needs to do some research about that spell. Any idea where she could be?” – Alec tried to make Magnus think of someone else instead of blaming himself for anything that happened.

“-Since I don’t think we have anything of hers to locating her will be hard. I do remember her having a place in France and one near the London Institute, also she stayed in this city somewhere too, but I don’t know exact places.” – started to think Magnus, even though he knew her, Geneviéve didn’t really talk much about her home or places she liked.

“-Do you think there could be anything in the card… that could help us?” – said Alec but stopped a bit because he saw how surprised Magnus looked at him. He didn’t know if he said something wrong or not, but Magnus grabbed him and strongly pushed his lips against Alec’s.

“-What would I do without you? You are amazing Alexander. Indeed there might be something there.” – said Magnus with a vibrant smile on his face, which always melted Alec’s heart, but when he saw Magnus was about to get up, he pushed him back.

“-You should rest some more. You used up a lot of your magic and were almost killed by one! Let me handle that. I’ll get everything from that card with the others, just rest a bit more please.” -  begged Alec with a determined look on his face. He wanted Magnus to rest a bit more than just a day or so, but he knew if Magnus decides on something he will do it anyway, but he hoped this time he will listen.

After letting out a sigh Magnus gave in to Alec’s worried eyes. – “Very well. I’ll stay, but once you got everything from there I’ll join you!”

“-Thank you.” – Alec kissed Magnus’ forehead and put back the breakfast on his lap, grabbed the card from the floor and left him in the room, but as he opened the door he saw Catarina was about to knock so he let her in and said to take care of Magnus until he works on finding Geneviéve with the others. Magnus continued to eat this breakfast slowly but surely, while listened to Catarina’s worry monologue.

Alec went to grab the others who were in quite a shock and panic since they were forced out from the room by an unknown warlock, who could do anything with them and the door didn’t budge when they tried to open it and they didn’t even see Alec leave the room to get breakfast. Although they were relieved when they saw Alec who told them that Magnus is fine too, but they have a job to do.

“-Why should we find her when she locked us out from that room.  Anything bad could have happened!” – said Clary with quite a temperature, but Alec just gave her the card.

“-Please I know what she did was unexpected and uncalled for, but she saved Magnus’ life and Magnus wants to save hers too. If we don’t do it, you know he will do even if that means to risk his life for it.” – argued Alec.

“-What do you mean save her life?” – asked Jace immediately while he watched Clary grab the card.

“-It’s kind of a long story, but I think that spell was probably from her magic book and it looks like someone stole it. Considering how evil was that spell, I don’t want to see what else it there, so we must help her, but we need to find her first.  We will try to grab everything from the card and look for clues” – stated Alec and everyone nodded. A moment later Dot joined them too, which would make recovering stuffs from the card easier. Clary opened the portal in the card, while others joined a circle with Dot giving her energy to summon everything from there.

It took a while to get everything out of there. The room was filled with books and nothing else, just books. Magnus felt Dot’s magic so after finishing his breakfast and the small talk and check up with Catarina he went to meet with the others.  He was surprised to see all those old books; he also had a collection of book but this… Alec went to Magnus he didn’t look strong enough to stand for a longer time, which is why he acted as a support for him.

“-Thank you Alexander. Is this everything?” – asked with a soft smile on his face, while held Alec’s hand and walked closer to the book piles. Magnus started to move one of his hands as he was about to use magic but Alec grabbed his hand.

“-Are you sure it’s good idea? You are still…” – said with a worried expression, but Magnus just caressed his face.

“-It’s quite okay. I was about to cast a spell which would show the items with connection to magic. It’s not a hard spell and doesn’t need much energy, but you will see if there is anything that could help us, because it would make the object shine” – explained Magnus and casted the spell eventually. Blue light slowly run though the piles and then disappeared. At first nothing showed up, and then one of the book lit up, it was so bright it hurt everyone’s eyes. Dot went to grab the book to make the spell stop before they all go blind.

“-This book has glamour on it, also some sort of locking spell, which makes the dispelling the glamor harder. Geneviéve surely knows her stuff.” – added Dot, while she put her hand over the book to examine it.  – “-Although I think we could unlock it” – she looked at Clary, who gave a surprised blinking back – “-I think with your runes and my magic could open it” – both of them nodded and Clary started to write the opening rune on the book, while Dot slowly poured magic on it too. Magnus wanted to help but he felt so weak, so useless, which made him angry at himself. Although those thoughts stopped when he saw the book’s look changing. They broke the glamor. The old book slowly turned into a notebook, with black leather cover. Dot handled the notebook to Magnus who slowly opened it to look inside. At first all it had was empty papers, but when Alec also touched it, letters started to appear.

“-It’s…” – started Alec, but Magnus finished it with a shock on his face.

“-It’s a diary about Geneviéve’s love”- whispered and closed the diary fast, before they could read more. – “We can use this for tracking” – gave it to Alec who nodded and went to Jace to perform the tracking. The two Shadowhunters concentrated hard to find where she could be. It took minutes, but then they opened their eyes.

“-Well we found her. That flat looked like a library, but it was close to the Eiffel-tower, I could see it from the window, but… I saw her lying on the floor. “ – said Jace

“-I’ll open a portal” – stated Clary and started to write the rune in the air, which slowly opened a golden portal. Clary, Jace, Izzy stepped in, then Alec and Magnus followed them. When they got out they were in front of a building. Jace looked up and pointed at the floor and window they need to get to. They hurried to the floor and when they found the door, Alec knocked on it, but when there wasn’t any answer Jace kicked the door in.

Geneviéve was lying on the floor near the window when she heard noises. She slowly opened her eyes and saw all those Shadowhunters run into the room. She sat up fast.  
“-STOP” – shouted, but it was a bit late. Alec ran towards her first, but suddenly got smashed to the wall behind him by an invisible force. Alec fell on the floor having trouble with breathing. Magnus immediately run towards him to help him. Geneviéve sat crossed legged. – “-I tried…”

“-What the… hell was… that?” – tried to say Alec, but it was quite hard for him.

“-A barrier? I’m surprised how calmly you march into an unfamiliar place Lightwood. I wanted to do some research, but it was a trap, someone was here before me. Since I can’t really use magic after…well… I couldn’t get out.” – Geneviéve let out a sigh. – “-How did you find me?”

Alec pointed at the floor, as he was smashed to the wall the diary fell out from his jacket. When Geneviéve noticed the familiar leather cover a really hurt expression fell on her face and stood up to walk to the wall of the barrier she was in and put her hands over it carefully not to touch it, but with this other saw where they shouldn’t go because of the barrier. Geneviéve wanted to ask if they read it or not, but looking at Magnus’ face she knew they did.

“You saw it… you read it…” – whispered and when Magnus looked at her apologetically. Geneviéve clenched her fists. –“ well fuck it then.” – Geneviéve moved her hands slowly around herself. It almost looked like she was dancing.

“-NO…stop it!” – shouted Magnus because he knew she was about to use magic again and she did. The barrier slowly started to turn black and cracks appeared on it then broke into pieces. After that Geneviéve fell on her knees and put her hands over her eyes with a painful expression. Izzy went there to help her when she saw her originally black warlock mark started to turn white. – “-Why did you do that? Do you want to die that badly?” – asked Magnus angrily while he helped up Alec.

“-I DO…Magnus…I do” – everyone looked at her with a shocked expression. –“-Probably you noticed that I’m literally killing my own body even with the smallest thing, not to mention that my love… used me, betrayed me and threw me away. There is nothing left here that would make me want to live in this world Magnus…nothing!” – she pushed away Izzy’s hand and went to grab the diary with tears falling from her eyes. Magnus felt a knot in his stomach forming; it was part of his fault that she felt like this. He was about to say something in the same time as Alec, but she continued talking while brushing her tears away.

“- I know who is behind the happenings, the one who has my spell book is Lafayette Campeau and I think he made a deal with Asmodeus.” – Magnus as soon as heard that name he furrowed his eyebrows.

“-You mean the High warlock of Paris, Lafayette Campeau?”  - asked Magnus, though when he saw Geneviéve nodding he got so angry that his warlock mark showed up. That surprised everyone even Geneviéve.  “- I told the warlocks he is not trustworthy. You should have been promoted to be the High warlock not him”

“-You know I don’t have enough magic for that…now  the only thing we can do with that now is to stop him and in the process get my spell book back.” –stated Geneviéve and put her diary in her pockets and looked at Alec – “-Though…  not sure if we are ready. Not when Magnus is still looking half dead.” – Geneviéve smiled when she heard Magnus murmur a _Thank you_ but finished her thought – “-I recommend to wait a few days and plan things out, but not here. It’s not safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you have time, I would like to see your opinion~ And thank you for reading it. It means a lot!  
> Find me on tumblr: https://nia-keir.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have time, I would like to see your opinion~ And thank you for reading it. It means a lot!  
> 


End file.
